Manchester United
Joel Glazer David Gill (Generaldirektor) | trainer = David Moyes | homepage =www.manutd.com | liga = Premier League | saison = 2009/10 | rang = 2. Platz, Premier League | pattern_la1 = _stripe_cut_white |pattern_b1 = _collar_stripe_white |pattern_ra1 = _stripe_cut_white |pattern_sh1 = _stripes_cut_on_white |pattern_so1 = _manutdh2010 | leftarm1 = E20E0E |body1 = E20E0E |rightarm1 = E20E0E |shorts1 = 000000 |socks1 = 000000 | pattern_la2 = _manutda2010|pattern_b2 = _manutda2010|pattern_ra2= _manutda2010|pattern_sh2 = _stripes_cut_white |pattern_so2 = _manutda2010 | leftarm2 = FFFFFF |body2 = FFFFFF |rightarm2 = FFFFFF |shorts2 = 000000 |socks2 = FFFFFF| }} Manchester United (offiziell: Manchester United Football Club) – auch bekannt als Manchester Utd., Man United, United, Red Devils oder im nicht englischen Sprachraum auch als ManU – ist ein 1902 gegründeter englischer Fußballverein aus Trafford in Greater Manchester, der aus dem 1878 gegründeten Verein Newton Heath hervorging. Mit aktuell 18 englischen Meistertiteln und elf FA-Pokalsiegen ist Manchester United zusammen mit dem FC Liverpool Rekordmeister. Als einem der größten und meist unterstützten Vereine Englands gelang es United in den 1990ern und zum großen Teil seit 2006 unter dem Trainer Alex Ferguson eine nationale Dominanz zu errichten, welche zuletzt der FC Liverpool in Mitte der 1970er und Anfang der 1980er Jahre ausübte. Mit dem Gewinn des Triple 1999 wurde der Höhepunkt dieser Ära erreicht. Die wichtige Rolle im europäischen Fußball unterstrich Manchester United unter anderem mit der fünfzehnten Teilnahme in Folge an der Champions League im Jahr 2010/2011. Wirtschaftlich betrachtet stellt United den wertvollsten Verein der Welt dar (Forbes: Stand 8. April 2009).Forbes, s. Tabelle Mit einem Jahreseinkommen von rund einer halben Milliarde Dollar ist Manchester der einkommensstärkste Verein Englands. Weltweit wird Manchester hier nur von Real Madrid überboten.Forbes, s. Tabelle Geschichte Die Anfänge (1878–1945) Manchester United wurde 1878 als Newton Heath L&Y Railway Football Club von einer Gruppe Arbeitern gegründet die auf dem Bahnhof in Newton Heath arbeiteten. Anfangs wurden so Spiele gegen andere Abteilungen des LYR (Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway) oder anderen Eisenbahnfirmen abgehalten. Als 1888 die Football League gegründet wurde, hielt sich Newton Heath mit einem Eintritt in die Liga zurück, da man sich als nicht gut genug erachtete. Dieser Schritt wurde schließlich vier Jahre später nachgeholt. In den kommenden Jahren machten allerdings finanzielle Probleme den Verein zu schaffen, welche sich am Anfang des neuen Jahrhunderts gipfelten und der Konkurs unabwendbar schien. Jedoch bewahrte John Henry Davies, ein örtlicher Brauereibesitzer, den Verein vor dem Aus. Die Legende sagt, dass Davies von den finanziellen Problemen des Vereins erfuhr, als er den Hund vom damaligen Kapitän Harry Stafford fand.History by Decade (1878–1899) Die Unterstützung von Davies führte nicht nur zu einem Namenswechsel, welcher am 28. April 1902 auf Wunsch von Davies in Manchester United erfolgte, sondern auch zur Änderung der Vereinsfarben von Gold/Grün zum heutigen Rot/Weiß. Als Alternativen zu Manchester United waren noch die Namen Manchester Central und Manchester Celtic verfügbar. Nachdem man in den Jahren 1903/04 und 1904/05 knapp am Aufstieg in die höchste Spielklasse scheiterte gelang 1905/06 der Aufstieg in die First Division nach 12 Jähriger Abstinenz. Schon zwei Jahre später konnte so die erste Meisterschaft gefeiert werden, 1911 folgte bereits der zweite Meistertitel. Auch das jeweilige Charity Shield konnte gewonnen werden. Mit dem Sieg im FA Cup 1909 gegen Bristol City durch einen Treffer von Sandy Turnbull konnte auch der erste Pokalsieg markiert werden.History of Manchester United 1900–1909 In den folgenden Jahrzehnten blieben weitere Erfolge aus. Zwischenzeitlich stieg der Klub in die Second Division ab, ein Abstieg in die Third Division wurde nur knapp vermieden. Erst 1938 gelang die Rückkehr in die First Division. Die Busby Ära (1945–1969) miniatur|Die „Busby Babes“ anlässlich einer Dänemark-Tour 1955 Mit der Berufung von Matt Busby als Trainer begann 1945 eine neue Ära für den Verein. In den ersten drei Nachkriegsspielzeiten erreichte Manchester United den zweiten Platz. 1948 holte der Klub mit dem FA Cup den ersten Titel nach langer Pause. 1952 folgte die englische Meisterschaft. Busby setzte auf eine konsequente Jugendarbeit, was dem Team den Spitznamen „Busby Babes“ einbrachte. Nach mittelmäßigen Platzierungen gelang 1956 der erneute Gewinn der Meisterschaft, bei der das Durchschnittsalter der Mannschaft 22 Jahre betrug. 1957 wurde Manchester United zum ersten englischen Vertreter im Europapokal und erreichte das Halbfinale. 1958 ereignete sich die größte Tragödie der Vereinsgeschichte: Am 6. Februar flog die Mannschaft von einem Europacupspiel gegen Roter Stern Belgrad (3:3 nach 3:0-Führung) mit dem British-European-Airways-Flug 609 in die Heimat, als das Flugzeug beim Start nach einer Zwischenlandung auf dem Flughafen München-Riem während eines Schneesturms verunglückte. Acht Spieler starben, zwei erlitten Verletzungen, die ihr Karriereende bedeuteten. Unter den Toten waren unter anderem Roger Byrne, Tommy Taylor und Duncan Edwards, der zwei Wochen nach dem Absturz seinen schweren Verletzungen erlag. Der 21-jährige Edwards war damals vielleicht das größte englische Talent, das viele Experten auf dem Weg zu einem der größten Spieler Englands sahen. Unter den Verletzten waren unter anderem Bobby Charlton, Bill Foulkes und Torhüter Harry Gregg. Nach seiner Genesung übernahm Busby das Traineramt erneut. Er musste das Team komplett neu aufbauen und kaufte deshalb einige namhafte Spieler ein. 1960 konnte der FA Cup gewonnen werden, 1965 und 1967 wurde Manchester United englischer Meister. 1968 wurde nach Siegen über Hibernian Edinburgh, FC Sarajevo, Górnik Zabrze und Real Madrid das Finale des Europapokals der Landesmeister erreicht. Am 29. Mai wurde Benfica Lissabon im Wembley-Stadion mit 4:1 nach Verlängerung geschlagen. Ein Jahr später trat Busby als Trainer zurück. Krise und Rückkehr des Erfolgs (1969–1986) In den folgenden Jahren geriet der Verein in eine schwere Krise. Verschiedene Trainer konnten ihn nicht zurück auf die Erfolgsspur führen. 1974 stieg Manchester United in die Second Division ab, worauf aber der direkte Wiederaufstieg gelang. 1976 wurde das Finale des FA Cup erreicht, den der Verein im darauffolgenden Jahr gewinnen konnte. Nachdem bis 1981 kein Titel mehr errungen werden konnte, wurde Ron Atkinson der neue Trainer. Mit dem Einkauf von Bryan Robson für 1,5 Millionen Pfund wurde ein britischer Rekordtransfer getätigt. Weitere Transfers folgten und mit ihnen kam der Erfolg zurück. Nach zwei Triumphen im FA Cup 1983 und 1985 wurde Manchester United in der Saison 85/86 nach 10 siegreichen Spielen zum Saisonauftakt Favorit auf den Meistertitel. Die Mannschaft brach jedoch ein und wurde nur Vierter. Nachdem in der folgenden Saison der Abstieg drohte, wurde Atkinson frühzeitig entlassen. Die Ära Ferguson (1986–heute) Die Nachfolge trat Alex Ferguson an. Die Saison wurde im Mittelfeld abgeschlossen. 1988 wurde der Verein Vizemeister. 1990 stand Ferguson kurz vor seiner Entlassung, ein Erfolg im FA Cup, der später gewonnen werden konnte, hielt ihn aber im Amt. 1991 gewann Manchester United das Endspiel im Europapokal der Pokalsieger gegen den FC Barcelona und ging im selben Jahr an die Börse. Der Börsengang brachte Einnahmen in Höhe von 18 Millionen Pfund. 1992 konnte der Ligapokal und die Vizemeisterschaft gewonnen werden. Mit dem Neuzugang Éric Cantona wurde 1993 zum ersten Mal seit 26 Jahren die englische Meisterschaft gewonnen. Im Todesjahr von Matt Busby gelang Manchester das erste Double der Vereinsgeschichte. In der Saison 94/95 wurde Cantona für acht Monate gesperrt, nachdem er einen gegnerischen Fan mit einem Fußtritt angriff. In diesem Jahr wurden beide Titel knapp verpasst. Nach der Saison wurden einige Leistungsträger verkauft. Trotz vorhandener finanzieller Mittel kaufte Ferguson keine Starspieler, sondern setzte auf junge Spieler wie David Beckham (damals 20) oder Gary Neville (ebenfalls 20). Nach der Rückkehr von Cantona startete Manchester eine Aufholjagd, an deren Ende der erneute Gewinn des Doubles stand. 1997 wurde die vierte Meisterschaft in fünf Jahren gefeiert. Das „Triple“ 1999 Nach einer titellosen Saison folgte 1999 das erfolgreichste Jahr der Vereinsgeschichte. Als erster englischer Verein konnte Manchester United das Triple gewinnen. Im Finale der Champions League besiegte er dabei in Barcelona den FC Bayern München. Nach einem 0:1-Rückstand nach 90 Minuten drehte die Mannschaft ein verloren geglaubtes Spiel durch Tore von Teddy Sheringham und Ole Gunnar Solskjær in der Nachspielzeit innerhalb von einer Minute. Ferguson wurde daraufhin als Anerkennung für seine Verdienste zum Ritter geschlagen. Viele Fans bezeichnen noch heute diesen Sieg als den schönsten. In der Liga sicherte sich der Verein erst am letzten Spieltag durch ein 2:1 Erfolg über Tottenham Hotspurs die Meisterschaft, der schärfste Konkurrent, der FC Arsenal, gewann zwar mit 1:0 gegen Aston Villa, hätte aber zusätzlich einen Ausrutscher der Red Devils benötigt. Im FA Cup Finale folgte ein 2:0 Erfolg durch Tore von Teddy Sheringham und Paul Scholes gegen Newcastle United. Abgerundet wurde das erfolgreiche Jahr durch einen 1:0 Triumph im Weltpokal gegen Palmeiras São Paulo. Nach dem „Triple“ (1999–2006) Übernahme durch Malcolm Glazer Im März 2003 begann Malcolm Glazer (ein 1928 geborener Milliardär aus den USA) damit, Aktien von Manchester United aufzukaufen. Er erhöhte seinen Anteil bis 2005 auf 28 Prozent, und nach langem Tauziehen sicherte sich der Milliardär am 12. Mai 2005 weitere 29 Prozent, die er den irischen Unternehmern John Magnier und John Paul MacManus abkaufte. Damit hielt er die Mehrheit und bot für die übrigen Aktien. Der Gesamtwert seiner Offerte: 790 Mio. £. Das zum Kauf aufgenommene Darlehen schrieb Glazer auf den Verein um, so dass Manchester United jährlich 20 Mio. Pfund zur Tilgung aufwenden muss. Am 16. Mai 2005 konnte Glazer seinen Anteil auf 75 % erhöhen, was ihm erlaubte, den Club von der Börse zu nehmen. Am 28. Juni gehörten ihm bereits 98 % der Aktien, womit eine Zwangsabfindung der restlichen Kleinaktionäre ermöglicht wurde. Somit ist der Verein nun Privateigentum der Glazer-Familie. Malcolm Glazers Söhne Joel, Avram und Bryan wurden in den Vorstand berufen. Mit Protestaktionen hatten viele Fans bis zuletzt versucht, die Übernahme durch Glazer, dem auch das American Football Team der Tampa Bay Buccaneers gehört, zu verhindern. Fans des Vereins, die schon vorher mit der zunehmenden Kommerzialisierung, den hohen Kartenpreisen und der schwindenden Einflussnahme unzufrieden waren, gründeten daraufhin den neuen Klub FC United of Manchester. Zu den Spielen von Manchester United (Premier League) kamen in der Saison 2005/2006 durchschnittlich 68.800 Zuschauer pro Heimspiel. Zu Beginn der Saison 2005/2006 verließ der Mittelfeldstratege Roy Keane Manchester in Richtung Celtic Glasgow, nach dem er mehrmals in der Öffentlichkeit kritisiert worden war. Mit Nemanja Vidic und Patrice Evra wurde die Abwehr um den neuen Torwart Edwin van der Sar, der für 4 Millionen aus Fulham kam, verstärkt. In der Champions League schied man erstmals seit Jahren bereits in der Gruppenphase aus. Allgemein war die Saison geprägt durch viele Verletzungen von Schlüsselspielern, wie Gabriel Heinze, Alan Smith, Ryan Giggs und Paul Scholes. Dennoch blieb man in der Saison nicht ohne Titel und gewann erstmals seit 1992 erneut den League Cup gegen Wigan Athletic. In der Liga beendete man die Saison immerhin auf den zweiten Platz, welcher die direkte Teilnahme an der Champions League sicher stellte. Am Ende der Saison musste Manchester einen schwerwiegenden Abgang kompensieren, denn Ruud van Nistelrooy verließ den Klub in Richtung Real Madrid nachdem es schon länger Differenzen zwischen Ferguson und ihm gab. Mit Michael Carrick wurde von Tottenham Hotspurs ein neuer Mittelfeldspieler verpflichtet. Nationale Dominanz und internationale Erfolge (2006–Gegenwart) Nach drei Jahren ohne Meisterschaft sicherte sich United in der Saison 2006/07 den Titel mit sechs Punkten Vorsprung. Im Halbfinale der Champions League schied man trotz eines 3:2-Erfolges im Hinspiels durch eine 0:3-Niederlage im Rückspiel gegen den AC Mailand aus. Im FA Cup erreichte ManUnited das Finale, unterlag dort aber im ersten Endspiel im neu gebauten Wembley Stadium dem FC Chelsea mit 0:1. Am Ende der Saison verließen unter anderem Gabriel Heinze, Giuseppe Rossi und Alan Smith den Verein. Dafür konnte man sich mit Anderson, Nani, Owen Hargreaves, Carlos Tévez, Tomasz Kuszczak und Rodrigo Possebon verstärken. Die Saison 2007/08 verlief für Manchester United erfolgreich, man gewann nach 1999 durch eine 6:5-Sieg nach Elfmeterschießen gegen den FC Chelsea erneut die Champions League. Durch seinen 759. Einsatz für Manchester stellte Ryan Giggs den Rekord von Bobby Charlton als Rekordspieler des Klubs ein. Schließlich konnte die Mannschaft auch den insgesamt 17. Meistertitel feiern. Im FA Cup schied ManUnited im Viertelfinale gegen den späteren Pokalsieger FC Portsmouth mit 1:0 aus. Zur Saison 2008/09 wurde Stürmer Dimitar Berbatow vom Ligakonkurrenten Tottenham Hotspur verpflichtet. Mit Fábio, Federico Macheda, Rafael, James Chester und Danny Welbeck wurden fünf Nachwuchsspieler in den Profikader hochgezogen. Spieler wie Gerard Piqué, Chris Eagles und Louis Saha verließen den Verein. Gleich zu Saisonbeginn setzte man sich im FA Community Shield im Elfmeterschießen gegen den letztjährigen FA Cup Sieger FC Portsmouth mit 3:1 durch. Am 21. Dezember 2008 gewann Manchester United mit die Klub Weltmeisterschaft mit 1:0 gegen LDU Quito durch ein Tor von Wayne Rooney. Durch einen 4:1-Sieg gegen Tottenham Hotspur im League Cup schien das Quindruple machbar. Jedoch schied man 19. April 2009 im Halbfinale des FA Cups im Elfmeterschießen gegen den FC Everton aus, wodurch der Traum vom Quindruple ad acta gelegt wurde. Schließlich wurde sich zum 18. Mal und zum dritten Mal in Folge am 16. Mai 2009 die Meisterschaft gesichert.Meistertitel für Barca, ManU und Inter Mit diesem Meistertitel zog die Mannschaft von Alex Ferguson mit dem bisherigen Rekordhalter Liverpool gleich. Am 27. Mai 2009 fand das Champions-League-Finale in Rom gegen den FC Barcelona statt. Im Falle eines Sieges wäre Manchester als ersten Verein überhaupt die Titelverteidigung in der Champions League geglückt. Jedoch verlor die Mannschaft das Finale trotz starkem Beginn mit 2:0 durch Tore von Samuel Eto’o und Lionel Messi.Barcelona gewinnt Champions League Am 11. Juni erteilte Manchester United Cristiano Ronaldo die Freigabe mit Real Madrid über einen Wechsel zu verhandeln, denn man akzeptierte das Angebot von 80 Millionen Pfund (ungefähr: 93 Millionen Euro), womit Ronaldo als teuerster Spieler in die Geschichte einging.Ronaldo bid accepted Neben Ronaldo verließ auch Carlos Tevez den Verein, nachdem man keine Einigung über eine Vertragsverlängerung erzielen konnte. Den dritten Abgang stellte Fraizer Campbell dar, der zu Hull City wechselte. Um den Weggang Ronaldos zu kompensieren, wurden Luis Antonio Valencia und Michael Owen verpflichtet.Owen joins UnitedValencia ersetzt Ronaldo Owen erhielt bei Manchester United die legendäre Rückennummer 7, die zuletzt Cristiano Ronaldo trug. Zum Spieler des Jahres wurde Nemanja Vidić gewählt, nachdem zuletzt diese Auszeichnung zweimal in Folge an Cristiano Ronaldo ging. Das erste Pflichtspiel der Saison 2009/10 um das Community Shield, wurde mit 4:1 im Elfmeterschießen, nachdem es nach der regulären Spielzeit 2:2 stand, gegen den FC Chelsea verloren. Im Finale avancierte Petr Čech zum Matchwinner, als er die Elfmeter von Patrice Evra und Ryan Giggs parierte.Chelsea holt englischen Supercup Nachdem man in der Saison 2009/10 lediglich den Ligapokal gewann, verpflichtete ManUnited zur Saison 2010/11 den Mexikaner Javier Hernández, den Engländer Chris Smalling und den Portugiesen Bebé. Neben dem Spielfeld beherrschte in der Anfangsphase der Saison vor allem der Wechselpoker um Wayne Rooney das Geschehen. Nachdem Rooney seinen Abschied angekündigt hatte, unterzeichnete er am 22. Oktober 2010 einen neuen Fünfjahresvertrag bis 2015 bei United.http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport2/hi/football/teams/m/man_utd/9118602.stm. Bezeichnungen Umgangssprachlich wird der Verein in Großbritannien auch als Man United bzw. Manchester Utd. bezeichnet; als Spitzname ist The Red Devils („Die roten Teufel“) verbreitet. Hingegen wird die vor allem im Ausland gebräuchliche Kurzform ManU von der Anhängerschaft des Vereins als beleidigend abgelehnt. Sie wurde ursprünglich von gegnerischen Fans verwendet, die sich die klangliche Nähe zum englischen Wort manure („Dünger“ bzw. „Mist“) zu Nutze machten, um die 1958 bei einem Flugzeugunglück ums Leben gekommenen Spieler zu verhöhnen.Christian Eichler: „Nie wieder ManU“, in: Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung vom 21. Mai 2008. Siehe auch Why you should call us by our correct name auf der Website United Lounge. Vereinswappen Im Laufe der Jahre veränderte sich das Wappen von United immer wieder, die Grundform blieb jedoch stets erhalten. Es ähnelt dem Wappen von Manchester. Der Spitzname „The Red Devils“, der in den 1960er Jahren von Matt Busby im Zusammenhang mit dem in rot spielenden Rugby-Team aus Salford gehört wurde, wurde später offiziell für Manchester United ebenfalls anerkannt. Gegen Ende des Jahrzehnts wurde bereits in einigen Fanutensilien, wie Schals, der Teufel integriert. Erst 1970 wurde der Teufel mit dem markanten Dreizack in das Wappen integriert. Die bisher letzte Änderung am Wappen wurde 1998 vorgenommen, als die Worte „Football Club“ aus dem Wappen entfernt wurden und dafür der Schriftzug „Manchester United“ neu auf dem Wappen proportioniert wurde.Manchester United kits Vereinsfarben Mit einer Vielzahl verschiedener Trikots spielte der Klub zwischen 1878 und 1892, das jedoch auffälligste der Trikots war das Trikot, das auf der einen Seite grün und auf der anderen Seite gelb gefärbt wurde. Nach zwei jähriger Abstinenz, in der man ein mit weiß und rot gevierteltes Trikot trug, feierte dieses Trikot 1896 sein Comeback. Welches jedoch nicht von langer Dauer war, denn schon in der folgenden Saison kam ein komplett weißes Shirt und sowie blaue Fußballschuhe zum Einsatz. So dauerte es bis Anfang der 1990er Jahre ehe diese Streifen nochmals im Auswärtstrikot zum Einsatz kamen. Denn 1902 kam mit der Umbenennung des Vereins und der Änderung der Klubfarben in rot auch ein Trikotwechsel. In Folge dessen spielte man nun mit rotem Oberteil, weißen Hosen und schwarzen Stutzen. Diese Kombination wurde in den nächsten Jahren schließlich typisch für die kommenden Trikots. Im FA-Cup-Finale 1909 allerdings wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht. In diesem Spiel trug Manchester weiße Oberteile die mit einem roten V auf der Brust versehen waren. Dieses Trikot feierte allerdings in den 1920er Jahren eine Wiederauferstehung, bevor United wieder zu den roten Shirts griff. Anlässlich des 100 jährigen Bestehen des Old Trafford wurde das Heim- und Auswärtstrikot für die Saison 2009/2010 wieder mit einem V versehen das jedoch auf einem roten bzw. schwarzen Trikot schwarz bzw. blau gefärbt ist. Die schwarzen Trikots allerdings hatten sich in den Jahren zuvor bereits etabliert. Eine komplette Ausnahme in der Reihe der Trikots stellt das Trikot aus dem Jahr 1934 dar. Das Oberteil war hier rot und weiß gestreift. Allerdings wurde dieses nur von März bis April verwendet.Kits history Trikotsponsoren Erster und bis dato längster Trikotsponsor war von 1982 bis 2000 das Elektronikunternehmen Sharp, gefolgt von Vodafone, das seinen Vertrag mit Manchester United allerdings mit Mai 2006 beendete, um sich auf die Aktivitäten als Hauptsponsor der UEFA Champions League konzentrieren zu können. 2006 einigte sich Manchester United mit dem amerikanischen Unternehmen American International Group (AIG) auf einen 56,5 Millionen Pfund teuren Vierjahresvertrag als Trikotsponsor. Am 3. Juni 2009 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass der amerikanische Versicherungskonzern Aon Nachfolger von AIG als Trikotsponsor ab der Saison 2010/11 wird. Manchester United mit neuem Sponsor Geschäftsdaten In der Saison 2007/08 konnte ein Umsatz von 256,2 Millionen Pfund erwirtschaftet werden (im Vergleich zum Vorjahr eine Steigerung um 22 Prozent): * Ticketverkäufe und Spieltagerlöse: 101,5 Millionen Pfund * TV-Übertragungsrechte: 90,7 Millionen Pfund * Sponsoring: 64 Millionen Pfund Die Gehaltszahlungen beliefen sich auf 121,1 Millionen Pfund (Steigerung um 31,2 Prozent im Vergleich zum Vorjahr) und erfordern damit 47 Prozent des Umsatzes. Der Verlust vor Steuern betrug 44,8 Millionen Pfund und ließ die Gesamtschulden damit auf 699 Millionen Pfund ansteigen, deren Zinsen 69 Millionen Pfund pro Jahr ausmachen. Im Jahre 2009 sind die Schulden um 17,0 Millionen Pfund auf 716,0 Millionen Pfund angestiegen. Mitte Januar 2010 wurde eine Anleihe über 500 Mio. Pfund ausgegeben.Handelsblatt – Rekordmeister in Bedrängnis: Anleihe kommt ManU sehr teuer zu stehen vom 25. Januar 2010 Eigentümer des Vereins ist die Glazer Familie, die über ihre Unternehmen Red Football Limited Partnership und Red Football General Partner Inc. den Verein kontrollieren. Beide Unternehmen haben ihren Sitz in Nevada, das keine Körperschaftsteuer verlangt.[http://www.guardian.co.uk/football/2009/jun/03/english-premier-league-debt Premier League clubs boast £3.1bn of debt], The Guardian, 3. Juni 2009 Spielstätten miniatur|Das Old Trafford in Manchester Als Manchester United 1878 unter dem Namen Newton Heath fungierte, wurden die Heimspiele auf einem kleinen Fußballplatz, der so genannten North Road, ausgerichtet. Fünfzehn Jahre wurden dort die Heimspiele von United ausgetragen, bevor man 1893 in die Bank Street, einem Stadion in der Nähe von Clayton, umzog. Die North Road umfasste beim Auszug von United 15000 Plätze, jedoch entschied sich Manchester trotz der kurz vorher durchgeführten Sitzplatzaufstockung für einen Umzug in ein größeres Stadion, da aufgrund des Aufstiegs in die Football League mehr Zuschauer erwartet wurden. Heute existiert die North Road nicht mehr, sie wurde nach Abriss des Stadions wieder in Northampton Road umbenannt. Schließlich wurde die Moston Brook High School auf dem ehemaligen Stadiongelände erbaut, die jedoch im August 2000 die Tore schloss.Establishment: Moston Brook High School So siedelte sich die Northwest Regional Development Ageny an der Stelle an.NWDA formally makes Compulsory Purchase Order North Manchester Business Park Die rote Gedenktafel, welche in der Schulmauer integriert war und als Erinnerung an die Geschichte der Stadt dienteRed commemorative plaques in Manchester wurde gestohlen und ist seither verschollen. Die Bank Street stellte eine großen Sprung für Manchester dar, denn das neue Stadion konnte bis zu 50000 Zuschauer beherbergen. Jedoch beschloss Klubbesitzer John Henry Davies 1910 in das Old Trafford umzuziehen, da man hier nicht genug Möglichkeiten einer Erweiterung hätte. Zuvor wurde 1908 der erste Meistertitel eingefahren und ein Jahr später kam noch der Triumph im FA Cup hinzu. Beim letzten Spiel in der Bank Street am 22. Januar 1910 gegen Tottenham Hotspurs kamen 5000 Zuschauer und sahen einen 5:0 Sieg der Red Devils. Wenige Tage nach dem Spiel wurde das Stadion durch einen Sturm schwer beschädigt, als große Teile des Daches fortgeweht wurden. Trotz dieser baulichen Mängel wurde das Stadion bis 1912 von der Reservemannschaft weiterhin genutzt. Schließlich wurde das Stadiongelände verkauft und einige Firmen ließen sich nieder. Heute beherbergt das Gelände den Velodrome Car Park. Dennoch ist an der Stelle eine rote Gedenktafel angebracht, die den Ort als Teil der Geschichte des Vereines markiert. 1910 begann die Ära des Old Trafford-Stadions. Bis 1939 umfasste das Stadion gut 80000 Plätze, aufgrund des höheren Komforts durch Sitzplätze nahm die Kapazität des Stadions in den Folgejahren bis 1996 auf 43000 ab, was vor allem durch das Stehplatzverbot bedingt war. Durch mehrere Aufstockungen der Nord, West, Ost Tribünen nahm die Zuschaueranzahl auf gut 76000 zu. Seit 2009 wird das Stadion erneut ausgebaut. Um die angepeilten 95000 Plätze zu erreichen, werden vor allem die östlichen Oberränge aufgestockt. Sollte diese Größe erreicht werden, würde Old Trafford das Wembley Stadium überholen und somit das größte Stadion in England sein.Manchester United set to make Old Trafford bigger than Wembley Trainingstätten Bis 1951 trainierten die Mannschaften im Old Trafford, da kein Trainingsplatz existierte. Dadurch wurde jedoch des Öfteren der Rasen im Stadion sehr stark beansprucht, weshalb man schließlich The Cliff ein Trainingsgelände in Broughton in der Region Greater Manchester kaufte. Das Trainingsgelände wurde zuvor bis 1933 von den Broughton Rangers, einen Rugby Club, genutzt. Die Tatsache, dass im Old Trafford bis 1957 keine Flutlichtstrahler installiert waren, sorgte dafür dass einige Abendsspiele auf dem Trainingsgelände ausgetragen wurden. Die Jugendmannschaft, mit den späteren Stars wie Duncan Edwards oder John Doherty, sorgte mit einem 23:0 Sieg gegen Nantwich Town im Youth-FA Cup für den bis heute höchsten Sieg. Gegen Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts wurde beschlossen ein neues Trainingszentrum in Carrington zu nutzen. Grund hierfür war die Meinung Fergusons, das The Cliff zu öffentlich wäre und so die Gefahr bestehe, dass die Taktik öffentlich bekannt gegeben werde. So kam es das die Profimannschaft, die Reserve und die Akademie in das Trafford Training Centre umzogen. Jedoch wird The Cliff heute noch von diversen Jugendmannschaften des Vereins genutzt. Sowohl für den Trainings- als auch für den Spielbetrieb. Auch die englische Nationalmannschaft nutzte das Trainingsgelände gelegentlich für das Training vor Länderspielen im Old Trafford. Seit dem 26. Juli 2000 ist das neue Trainingszentrum in Betrieb. Durch die Fertigstellung der Akademie im Jahr 2002 befinden sich nun alle Jugendmannschaften, von der U-9 bis zur U-16, auf dem Trainingsgelände. Neben verschiedenen Trainingsmöglichkeiten wie Basketball und den 14 Fußballfeldern befinden sich die Praxen der Physiotherapeuten sowie Büros und ein vereinseigenes Restaurant für Spieler und Trainer auf dem Gelände. MUTV der eigene Fernsehsender hat ebenfalls seine Studios auf dem Gelände errichtet. Umgeben wird das Stadion von 30000 Bäumen, welche zur Abschirmung des Geländes dienen. Anhängerschaft des Vereins Manchester Uniteds Fans machten ihre Liebe zum Verein besonders 1998 deutlich als eine Übernahme des Vereins durch Rupert Murdoch bevorstand. Daraufhin hegten die Fans Pläne zur Gründung eines eigenen Vereins. Nachdem die Pläne zur Übernahme scheiterten wurde der Plan vorläufig auf Eis gelegt. Als Glazer 2005 allerdings mit dem Aufkauf der Aktien begann und den Verein übernahm setzten die Fans ihr Vorhaben um und gründeten den FC United of Manchester. Anfangs wurde der Verein in die zehnthöchste Spielklasse aufgenommen, durch diverse Aufstiege spielt der Verein seit der Saison 2008/2009 bereits in der siebthöchsten Spielklasse. Erfolge * Englische Meisterschaft (FA Premier League): 18x ** 1908, 1911, 1952, 1956, 1957, 1965, 1967, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2009 * Englischer Pokal (FA Cup): 11x ** 1909, 1948, 1963, 1977, 1983, 1985, 1990, 1994, 1996, 1999, 2004 * Englischer Ligapokal (League Cup): 4x ** 1992, 2006, 2009, 2010 * Englischer Supercup (Charity Shield bzw. Community Shield): 18x (14x davon alleine, 4 geteilt – mit * gekennzeichnet) ** 1908, 1911, 1952, 1956, 1957, 1965*, 1967*, 1977*, 1983, 1990*, 1993, 1994, 1996, 1997, 2003, 2007, 2008, 2010 * Champions League bzw. Europapokal der Landesmeister: 3x ** 1968, 1999, 2008 * Europapokal der Pokalsieger: 1x ** 1991 * Weltpokal: 1x ** 1999 * Klub-Weltmeisterschaft: 1x ** 2008 * Europäischer Supercup: 1x ** 1991 Erstklassigkeit * 1892/93–1893/94 * 1906/07–1921/22 * 1925/26–1930/31 * 1936/37 * 1938/39–1973/74 * 1975/76– Spieler Kader zur Saison 2010/11 Bekannte (Ex-)Spieler des Vereins Für eine komplette Auflistung aller Spieler von Manchester United siehe Liste der Spieler von Manchester United. Statistiken und Rekorde Spieler mit den meisten Toren Hinweis: nur offizielle Wettkämpfe (inkl. Einwechslungen) – Die Angaben in Klammern stehen für die insgesamt absolvierten Spiele. Sonstige Spiele meint das Community Shield, Weltpokal, UEFASuper Cup Spieler mit den meisten Einsätzen Hinweis: nur offizielle Wettkämpfe – Die Angaben in Klammern stehen für die Spiele welche als Einwechslung absolviert wurden. Unter Andere Spiele fallen Charity Shield, Supercup, Weltpokal Vereinsrekorde * Siege ** Die meisten Meisterschaftssiege in einer Saison - 28, Saison: 1905/06, 1956/57, 1999/2000, 2006/07, 2008/09 ** Die wenigsten Meisterschaftssiege in einer Saison - 6, Saison: 1892/93, 1893/94 * Unentschieden ** Die meisten Unentschieden in der Meisterschaft - 18, First Division, 1980/81 ** Die wenigsten Unentschieden in der Meisterschaft - 2, First Division, 1893/94 * Niederlagen ** Die meisten Meisterschaftsniederlagen in einer Saison - 27, First Division, 1930/31 ** Die wenigsten Meisterschaftsniederlagen in einer Saison - 3, Premier League, 1999/00 * Tore ** Die meisten in einer Saison erzielten Meisterschaftstore - 103, First Division, 1956/57 sowie 1958/59 ** Die meisten in einer Saison erzielten Meisterschaftstore (Premier League) - 97, Premier, League, 1999/00 ** Die wenigsten in einer Saison erzielten Meisterschaftstore - 36, First Division, 1893/94 ** Die meisten in einer Saison kassierten Meisterschaftstore - 115, First Division, 1930/31 ** Die wenigsten in einer Saison kassierten Meisterschaftstore - 22, Premier League, 2007/08 * Punkte ** Die meisten in einer Saison erzielten Meisterschaftspunkte (2-Punkte-Regelung) - 64 in 42 Spielen, First Division, 1956/57 ** Die wenigsten in einer Saison erzielten Meisterschaftspunkte (2-Punkte-Regelung) *** 22 in 42 Spielen, First Division, 1930/31 *** 14 in 30 Spielen, First Division, 1893/94 ** Die meisten in einer Saison erzielten Meisterschaftspunkte (3-Punkte-Regelung) *** 92 in 42 Spielen, Premier League, 1993/94 *** 91 in 38 Spielen, Premier League, 1999/00 ** Die wenigsten in einer Saison erzielten Meisterschaftspunkte (3-Punkte-Regelung) - 48 in 38 Spielen, First Division, 1989/90 * Spiele ** Debüts *** Erstes Pflichtspiel – als Newton Heath gegen Blackburn Olympic Reserves, Lancashire Cup, 27. Oktober 1883 (2:7) *** Erstes FA-Pokal Spiel – erste Qualifikationsrunde gegen die Fleetwood Rangers als Newton Heath, 30. Oktober 1886 (2:2) *** Erstes Spiel in der Football Alliance – Newton Heath gegen Darwen, 22. September 1888 (4:3) *** Erstes Spiel in der Football League – Newton Heath gegen Sunderland Albion, 21. September 1889 (4:1) *** Erstes Spiel im Old Trafford – gegen Liverpool, 19. Februar 1910 (3:4) *** Erstes Europapokalspiel – gegen Anderlecht im Messepokal, 12. September 1956 (0:2) *** Erstes Ligapokalspiel – erste Runde gegen Exeter City, 19. Oktober 1960 (1:1) ** Rekordsiege *** Höchster Meisterschaftssieg – 10:1 (im Heimspiel gegen die Wolverhampton Wanderers in der First Division, 15. Oktober 1892) *** Höchster Sieg im FA Cup – 8:0 (im Heimspiel gegen Yeovil Town, 12. Februar 1949) *** Höchster Premier-League-Sieg – 9:0 (in den Heimspielen gegen Ipswich Town, 4. März 1995) *** Höchster Auswärtssieg – 8:1 (gegen Nottingham Forest, 6. Februar 1999) *** Höchster Sieg in einem Europapokalspiel – 10:0 (im Heimspiel gegen Anderlecht, 26. September 1956) ** Rekordniederlagen *** ''Höchste Meisterschaftsniederlage - 0:7 in den Auswärtsspielen **** gegen die Blackburn Rovers, First Division, 10. April 1926 **** gegen Aston Villa, First Division, 27. Dezember 1930 **** gegen die Wolverhampton Wanderers, Second Division, 26. Dezember 1931 *** Höchste Heimniederlage - 1:7 (gegen Newcastle United, First Division, 10. September 1927) *** Höchste Niederlage im FA Cup - 1:7 (gegen Burnley, Erste Runde, 13. Februar 1901) *** Höchste Europapokalniederlage - 0:5 (gegen Sporting, 18. März 1964) ** Serien *** Siege **** Serie gewonnener Spiele (nur Meisterschaft) - 14 (15. Oktober 1904 - 3. Januar 1905) *** Niederlagen **** Serie verlorener Spiele (nur Meisterschaft) - 14 (26. April 1930 - 25. Oktober 1930) *** Unentschieden **** Längste Remis-Serie (nur Meisterschaft) - 6 (30. Oktober 1988 - 27. November 1988) *** Spiele ohne Niederlage **** Serie ungeschlagener Spiele (alle Wettbewerbe) - 45 (26. Dezember 1998 - 3. Oktober 1999) **** Serie ungeschlagener Spiele (nur Meisterschaft) - 29 (26. Dezember 1998 - 25. September 1999) ** Zuschauerrekorde *** Höchste Zuschauerzahl bei einem Heimspiel - 83260 (gegen Arsenal an der Main Road in der First Division, 17. Januar 1948) *** Höchste Zuschauerzahl bei einem Auswärtsspiel - 135000 (gegen Real Madrid, Europa Pokal, 11. April 1957) *** Höchste Zuschauerzahl im Old Trafford - 76098 (gegen die Blackburn Rovers, 31. März 2007) *** Niedrigste Zuschauerzahl bei einem Ligaspiel (nach dem 2. Weltkrieg) - 8456 (gegen Stoke City an der Maine Road, First Division, 5. Februar 1947) Spielerrekorde * Individuelle Vereinsrekorde ** Jüngster eingesetzter Spieler - David Gaskell, 16 Jahre, 19 Tage (gegen Manchester City, Charity Shield, 24. Oktober 1956) ** Ältester eingesetzter Spieler - Billy Meredith, 46 Jahre, 281 Tage(gegen Derby County, First Division, 7. Mai 1921) ** Ältester eingesetzter Spieler (nach dem 2. Weltkrieg) - Edwin van der Sar, 39 Jahre, 192 Tage (gegen Stoke City, Premier League, 9. Mai 2010) ** Rekordeinsätze ohne Unterbrechung - Steve Coppell, 206 (15. Januar 1977 bis 7. November 1981) ** Die meisten Tore in einer Saison (wettbewerbsübergreifend) - 46, Denis Law (1963/64) ** Die meisten Meisterschaftstore in einer Saison - 32, Dennis Viollet (1959/60) ** '' Die meisten Tore in einem Spiel'' - 6 *** Harold Halse (gegen Swindon Town, 25. September 1911) *** George Best (gegen Northampton Town, 7. Februar 1970) ** Das schnellste Tor - 15 Sekunden, Ryan Giggs (gegen Southampton, Premier League, 18. November 1995) ** Schnellster Hattrick - 4 Minuten, Ernie Goldthorpe (gegen Notts County, Second Division, 10. Februar 1923) ** Die meisten Hattricks - 18, Dennis Law (3. November 1962 bis 17. April 1971) Bester Spieler in der Geschichte von Manchester United Im Jahr 2011 wählten die Leser des offiziellen Clubmagazins Inside United und die User der offiziellen Homepage den großartigsten Spieler der VereinsgeschichteGiggs: United's greatestRyan Giggs zum besten Spieler in der Geschichte von Manchester United gewählt und kamen dabei zu folgendem Ergebnis: # Ryan Giggs # Éric Cantona # George Best # Bobby Charlton # Cristiano Ronaldo # Paul Scholes # David Beckham # Roy Keane # Peter Schmeichel # Wayne Rooney Manchester United Reserves und Akademie Manchester ist seit Jahren dafür bekannt im Jugendbereich hervorragende Arbeit zu leisten. So kamen große Spieler wie Ryan Giggs, Bobby Charlton, Bill Foulkes, Paul Scholes und Gary Neville aus dem Jugendsystem heraus. Neben diversen Jugendteams gibt es die Reserves, welche der zweiten Mannschaft im Deutschen Fußball entsprechen würde. In dieser Mannschaft sind jene Spieler untergebracht, die aus dem Jugendprogramm heraus gewachsen sind, jedoch noch nicht in den Profikader befördert wurden. Jedoch wird die Reservemannschaft auch dazu gebraucht, Spielern aus dem Profikader, welche lange Zeit verletzt waren, Spielpraxis zu geben, und sie so wieder langsam an das Spiel heranzuführen. Seit Sommer 2008 wird das Team von Ole Gunnar Solskjær trainiert und spielt derzeit in der Premier Reserve League Nord. Seit Einführung der Liga konnte drei Mal die Meisterschaft gewonnen werden (2002,2005 und 2006). Die Reserves tragen alle Heimspiele in der Moss Lane in Altrincham aus, welche 6000 Plätze umfasst. Zuvor musste man entweder das Victoria Stadium von Northwich Victoria oder das Ewen Fields von Hyde United mitverwenden. Kader in der Saison 2010/11 | valign="top" | | valign="top" | | valign="top" | |} Trainerchronik miniatur|hochkant|[[Alex Ferguson, Trainer von Manchester United seit 1986.]] Stand: 27. Mai 2009. Nur offizielle Spiele wurden berücksichtigt. (P,S,U,N=Anzahl Spiele/Siege/Unentschieden/Niederlagen; T+/T-=Anzahl Treffer/Gegentreffer) Frauenfußball: Manchester United Ladies 1977 wurde die Abteilung unter dem Namen Manchester United Supporters Club Ladies gegründet. Als Teil der Three Counties League 1979 gehörte das Team zu den ersten Mannschaften der North West Women's Football League im Jahr 1989. Im selben Jahr wurde auch der Name der Abteilung in Manchester United Ladies FC geändert. In der Saison 1998/1999 spielte die Mannschaft erstmals in der dritthöchsten Spielklasse. Vor Beginn der Saison 2001/2002 wurde die Frauenmannschaft schließlich vollständig in den Verein eingegliedert. Aus finanziellen Gründen jedoch wurde zu Beginn der Saison 2004/2005 beschlossen sämtliche Frauenmannschaften zurückzuziehen. Die Entscheidung, hauptsächlich durch die Übernahme Glazers bedingt, sollte dafür sorgen mehr Profit zu erwirtschaften. Trotz heftiger Proteste der Fans blieb die Entscheidung endgültig. Heute ist die Abteilung ausschließlich im Jugendbereich tätig.United abandons women's football Weblinks * Website von Manchester United * Online-Enzyklopädie zu Manchester United (englisch) Einzelnachweise und Fußnoten am:ማንችስተር ዩናይትድ az:Mançester Yunayted (Mançester) bn:ম্যানচেস্টার ইউনাইটেড ফুটবল ক্লাব cv:Манчестер Юнайтед ФК cy:Manchester United F.C. da:Manchester United F.C. en:Manchester United F.C. es:Manchester United Football Club fy:Manchester United ga:Manchester United Football Club gv:Manchester United F.C. hi:मैनचेस्टर यूनाइटेड एफ़.सी. it:Manchester United Football Club ja:マンチェスター・ユナイテッドFC jv:Manchester United F.C. kaa:Manchester United kn:ಮ್ಯಾಂಚೆಸ್ಟರ್‌ ಯುನೈಟೆಡ್‌ F.C. ku:Manchester United F.C. lb:Manchester United FC ml:മാഞ്ചെസ്റ്റർ യുണൈറ്റഡ് എഫ്.സി. mr:मँचेस्टर युनायटेड एफ.सी. mt:Manchester United FC my:မန်ချက်စတာ ယူနိုက်တက် oc:Manchester United Football Club pms:Manchester United FC ru:Манчестер Юнайтед sco:Manchester Unitit F.C. sh:Manchester United F.C. sq:Manchester United F.C szl:Manchester United F.C. te:మాంచెస్టర్ యునైటెడ్ F.C. tg:МФ Манчестер Юнайтед ur:مانچسٹر یونائیٹڈ vls:Manchester United wo:Manchester United }} Manchester United United